What happened
by Pokemaster22
Summary: First Story so bare with me here, I suck at summaries so here goes, a guy goes to sleep and wakes up to find out that he has become Naruto Uzumaki himself, Don't like don't read flamers will be ignored unless it is constructive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

What: talking

_The_: thinking

**Hell**: Jutsu/demon/yelling talking

Chapter 1:

How did I get in this mess, I mean, I was just a regular guy watching movies, playing video games hanging with the guys and the next thing I know I am thrust into the god damn naruto universe and nearly getting on a by weekly basis and being put into war that I didn't want be anywhere near in the first place, but that is not even the most messed up part. That little gem belongs to the fact that when I first woke up here I was Naruto Uzumaki him-fucking-self. Honestly how does that happen in the real world, I mean this stuff is supposed to happen in syfy films or fanfiction stories where those characters that have a special trait that makes the story interesting not some guy that is incredibly boring like me. I can see that maybe I am getting a bit ahead of myself here, I should start at the beginning.

My name is Matthew Anderson, just your average guy. I am in my early 20's, 5'11" tall, tan skin, short brown hair, husky, blue eyes and I am kind of a Naruto fan, not overally so. Not overly smart or atheletic, average grades, and no real spiecal talent except maybe being able to six different things at once. Like I said just your average joe that mostly likes to keeps to himself. I have no idea what qualifies me for this kind of situation, but apparently the gods, fates or whatever higher form of power decided that I was good enough for whatever sick game its playing because **I AM NOT GOD DAMN LAUGHING!** And I am ranting again, got to work on that. Anyway, back to my story.

**(Linebreak)**

I was just getting ready for bed doing my nightly ritiual after I walked the dog, you know like most people do. After I took care of everything, I laid down in my queen size bed and went to sleep. Before I went off to the land of dreams I decided to make a wish, I said " Sometimes I wonder what it would be in the world of Naruto." (Who knew such a simple question would turn a persons world upside down and leave very little explaination whatsoever about how or why it happened or needed to happen or it being a strock of a one and a billion chance of someone being a dumbass and hell of a lot of luck.)

While I slept, I don't really remember what I dreamt about except that there was alot of the color orange and had a strange sense of vertigo, you know like how you look over the edge of a building. Or when you are looking up at something really tall like a skyscraper. (When I think back about it now that should have been my first clue that something was up, huh?)

The next morning I heard an alarm going off, so I decided to feel for it so I could turn the damn thing off during which I was trying to remember why I turned it on the first place. (I swear that those things are evil half the time.)When I got up I was still half asleep so I didn't notice that I was in what appeared to be pretty poor apartment that was a mess. When I went to the bathroom to do my business I caught sight of the mirror and what I saw made me stop midstep and for my brain to shut down and basically put up a "Be Back Around Lunch" sign. It took me five minutes to blink let alone process what I was seeing. When it did process I did the only thing that any sane human being would do in this sort of situation, I screamed at the top my lungs "WHAT THE HEEEELLLLLLLL!", because what I saw in the mirror wasn't my face, instead what I saw was the face of one of my favorite characters Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ok Matt calm down and think this through logically" I said to myself after my little episode in the bathroom. When I did mange to calm down and manage to get all my bodily organs out of my throat and into their proper places again, I started to make a list of all that has happened so far and what I am going to do from this point on and go from there. "Ok first find out which episode I am in and find out what I (well Naruto but that is a moot point right now anyway) am going to do to avoid suspition and work out how to figure this happened." I thought to myself.

So I set about the apartment for some clues about the timeframe I am currently in right now. Ok first the Hokage monument, no crack on the third face means I am before the chunin exams and the fubar situation that is going to really cause, that I am going to be really involved in (yay me T.T) and not to mention all the crap afterwards, now the calendar on the wall I remember seeing in episode 3 was the big indicator, which means team placments and waiting for Kakashi for hours on end (once again, yay, at least that gives me time to think on what to do) and tomarrow doing the bell test. Now the problems that come with that, one) I never been in a fight in my life, and two) I have no idea where anything in the village is so I have absolutely know idea where the academy is let alone where training ground 7 is, and finally the biggest problem of this fine day is I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE CHAKRA which means no shadow clones for me to use to help. Add all that up and you have a major FUBAR on your hands that you have no idea how to get out of.

Timeline and situation check, now what the fuck am I supposed to do?

Well no point sitting here having a mental breakdown and cause suspition anyway. At least I can use those hours waiting for my crappy teacher that is Kakashi and get my bearings of this place and remember where most things are. Don't get wrong I respect the guy as a ninja but he was a lousy teacher who left Naruto and Sakura to their own devices and you can see how well that turned out.

"_What the-hey what's going on? What happened?_" I heard someone shouting that sounded pretty damn familiar in my head. At that moment, I think I suffered a minor seizure from the shock, that which caused me to fall flat on my ass. I mean, holy crap it really was the Naruto Uzumaki himself. Ok save minney fan mode for later, get answers now since it was obvious that he didn't have answers from the fact that he sounded just a shocked as I did this mourning, much to my chargin. After that I decided to answer him to the best of my abilities which wasn't much so the simple approach will have to do. "_Kid your guess is as good as mine at the moment. So could you please stop shouting?!_" I said, see simple. "_Who's there? What do you want and who are you calling kid?_" Naruto asked.

"_Well in that order, My name is Matt and we are talking in your head, the only thing I want at the moment is answers into how we wound up like this, and finally I am calling you kid, Naruto, because that is what you are to me, a kid, and to answer that follow up question into how I know who you are, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you._" I said back with a slight side-dish of sarcasm in my voice at the end. "_Look._" I continued "_We really don't have the time for playing 20 questions because if have I have to place a guess we are about to be late to the academy of yours and I need directions on how to get there and once we do I will try to answer as best I can, alright_" I told him calmly. It wouldn't do be in a panic in this situation since it won't help us at all. Also if I know Naruto, like I think I do, he will do enough panicing for the both of us later and I want to tamper down that headache that I am going to get from this. I just know it. "_Huh, the academy? Oh Crap your right! Iruka-sensei is going to kill me for team selections today._" he said, starting to work himself into a panic again, (while simultaneously comfirming the time frame I was in) which I think is going to be a regular thing with him for the next couple of days if this turns out like all the fanfiction I have read over the years are anything to go by, then I am going to be stuck here like this for the long haul.

After he finally calmed down enough to give me directions and I followed them while he kept talking to fill in the time. During this he had wondered which teammates he was going to be paired up with at which I simply stated "_Trust me kid, you are __Not__ going to like who you are going to be teammates with, you can trust me on that._" speaking of which I am still trying to figure out how that pink howler monkey actually manage to graduate from the acadamey and become a ninja in the first place since she was a pathetic fan-girl that couldn't see what was infront of her if it didn't involve the walking security risk that was stuck the past along with being a complete dumbass. "_HEY DON'T DISS SAKURA-CHAN!"_ Naruto yelled. Whoops, didn't realize I was thinking aloud to him. Definitly going to watch what I say-er think from now on. Man, that is going to get real annoying real fast.

"_Sorry kid, didn't mean for you to hear that, but I call them as I sees them, so you might as well get use to it from me kid. Because I am not going to be sugar coating things for you since I believe in being straight up with people is best for everyone involved._" I said to him not feeling the least apologetic since it was the truth. "_Besides lets face it you know what I just said is true. Which reminds me, what on gods green earth made you seem to fall heads over heels for her everytime you see her because it just doesn't make any sense to me?" _I asked him as we got closer to the academey. Because really all she seems to do is insult him, demean him, hits him for paying her a simple compliment and all-around be a bitch to him, unless he was into S&M playing, which I seriously dout, he should be trying to avoid her like the plague. At least, that is what I would have done anyway."_Well?_"

I don't know how I knew but somehow I could tell he was figiting and blushing bright red trying to come up with an answer and finally he did. "_It was because of how she use to be._" he said quietly. I had to raise my eyebrow at that response since I wasn't expecting it and intrigued me to no end, and I would have begin to urged him to continue but I was already outside of the academy and had to get directions for the classroom so I just let it drop for the time being and get back to him on that subject later. Right now I have teammates to get aquainted with. (Oh joy, note the sarcasm.)


End file.
